


What's Said Is Said

by melanie1982



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Drabbles, F/M, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Multi, Pain, SQUICK WARNING, dom!Sarah, kindadark, lovemefearmedoasisayandiwillbeyourslave, non-canon, sub!Jareth, youvebeenwarned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various drabbles on one of my fav pairings - but with a twist.</p><p>There is some very creative and very HOT fanfiction about Jareth domming Sarah (and Jareth domming various other characters), but not enough on Jareth submitting.</p><p>Possible SQUICK TRIGGERS for some people surrounding bdsm, bodily fluids, 'abusive' language, dildo fellatio and so on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Said Is Said: Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First in a series of sub!Jareth drabbles
> 
> If people like these, I might do more. Suggestions and other feedback are welcome :)

Prompt: Feet

Sarah surveyed Her unlikely king, hair disheveled, clothing torn away. he shivered. In one hand She held a feather; in the other, a steel cane.

"Try again. Your name."

Jareth lifted his head, meeting Her eyes. "King Jareth, Lord of the Und - "

CRACK! Steel met bare soles of the royal feet in the stocks. Jareth cried out.

"Your NAME." Sarah waited.

Jareth, resistance crumbling. How many blows? She rose the cane once more.

"slave." 

She cooed. "'slave' what?"

A grumble. "slave, *Madam* ."

The feather replaced the cane. Jareth couldn't decide which was worse.


	2. What's Said Is Said: Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth learns about the power of the tongue

Prompt: Tongue

Jareth's blindfold tickled his nose, something wet and slippery against his lips. 

Her latest game: 'Lick, bite, suck.' He played on faith; She wouldn't truly harm him.

Would She?

"Lick," came the command. Jareth obeyed, his Madam eyeing his tongue hungrily. He tasted a lemon.

A new object. "Bite." The room spun as the peach took effect.

Before he slid into that headspace, She offered him one more delicacy. "Suck."

The cold silicon cock slid into his throat, muffling a moan.

'It' wasn't real - so why was Madam panting..? 

And why was Jareth so hard?


	3. What's Said Is Said: Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah delights in making new toys for Jareth

Prompt: Hair

Jareth struggled against the iron restraints. 

She turned a crank, and his outstretched form rolled over onto his front. The wood was cut away to give access to his backside, and as he hung there, hovering horizontally above the floor, something brushed his cheeks.

"I've made this for you. A flail of my own tresses."

Jareth groaned against the ball-gag, his cock swelling to full mast. The hair of the woman he worshipped. 

The smooth handle - a dildo - smacked against him before it began to inch inside. The hair caressed him *there*, and he was lost.


	4. What's Said Is Said:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah finds a new weakness of Jareth's

Prompt: Tickle

Jareth felt he'd fallen into the pit of Helping Hands, fingers spidering across every inch of his flesh.

"Mercy! Madam," he corrected himself.

"Not the safe-word," she taunted.

Madam's tongue tricked across the tip of his cock as her fingers scratched the sole of his foot.

"Gods, I'm - "

"Don't you DARE, slave."

Jareth tried to hold back, thinking of Blarq-ball, of the royal accountant's drone - but he blew like an untried youthling. A glob landed in Madam's hair.

He whimpered. Her fury burned bright.

What was his punishment to be?

"Wax," Madam said, a low growl. 

Jareth knew it would be a long night.


	5. What's Said Is Said: Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth must be punished for disobeying

Prompt: Candles

A sizzle as the flame took hold of the wick.

Madam watched the wax, running blood-red to the base. 

"What was your transgression?"

Her tone hit him on a guts-and-balls level. Shaming him. Wounding him.

"I came without permission, Madam."

The taper above his chest. "What is your punishment?"

Gulp. "Whatever Madam decides," he croaked, breaking.

" *I* decide when you feel pleasure. *I* decide when you feel pain."

"Yes, Madam."

The wax splashed onto his chest, hardening like a kiss. He howled.

Madam smiled. "My slave. Forever."

Jareth had promised her years ago, and, after all, what's said is said.


End file.
